


Fairground Attractions

by Fleeting_TIme



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AV500s Deserve Happiness Too, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Headcanons A'plenty, On Hiatus, Other Pre-Canon Characters May Appear, Pre-Canon Jerrys, Pre-Canon Pirates' Cove, Tags May Change, The Jerrys Deserve Happiness not Abandonment, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_TIme/pseuds/Fleeting_TIme
Summary: When one of the Jerrys are damaged in the park one night, the park owner hires a new technician to repair them. But while this new technician is nothing like their current technician, the Jerrys are eager to make a new friend.Set in a Pre-Canon Pirates' Cove: An ambitious attempt to fill in a niche area of the fandom that deserves more love than it currently gets.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

DATE  
**AUGUST 3RD,** 2032  
\---  
TIME  
AM **02:32**  
\---  
LOCATION  
**PIRATES’ COVE**

// ** _Perimeter Warning_** //  
_Unauthorized Movement Detected_  
_Section 13a: Tavern_  
// **Investigate Disturbance** //

Awoken from stasis in the storage bay at the back of the park, five of the Jerrys disengage from the parking apertures aligned along the walls to look at each other in confusion and concern. This had been the fourth time in as many days that random movement had been detected in the park's security system that they had to investigate.

> _Instructions received – Proceeding to the Tavern for Inspection_

They transmit directly to each other for there was no need for them to speak out loud so late at night. They move to collect torches before proceeding outside into the park itself. Clouds obscured the moon, rendering the park in absolute darkness other than the beams of light that emanates from their torches as they scanned the area. Around them, stalls stood unattended, set up and prepared for the next day when the park would open again at 8 AM.

They approach the tavern and examine that section of the park, the light from their torches illuminated the tavern wall, there had been someone there recently; judging by the fresh coating of spray paint that covered the wall with an anti-android slur.

> _Vandalism detected – Creating Incident Report_

“We know someone is here! Come out of hiding?” One of Jerrys call out, the sound echoes in the empty park. They anticipated the fact that they would not receive an answer from their mysterious wall vandal. But they would try anyway, preferring to take the peaceful approach than force an encounter with the unknown trespasser.

> _Incident Report Update: Source of Disturbance Lost – Performing Clean-up Detail Protocols_

One of them turned to go and retrieve the cleaning equipment from storage, they would ensure the wall was free of paint before the park opened, to minimize the disruption the vandalism would cause to visitors.

Separated from the others they did not expect the impact of something heavy and large against the back of their head causing their vision to short out temporarily. Unable to see their assailant they attempt to flee, only to be kicked down roughly to the ground. They hear the sound of glass breaking along with the sensation of something sharp slice through their artificial skin on their face and embed into their plastic-steel composite facial plates as they are knocked offline.

> _EM400 #374 665 401 – Critically Damaged – Connection Lost_

The others were frozen by the alert that one of them had been damaged. They turn on their heels as they head in the direction their injured kin had traveled in. The vandalism on the tavern wall seemed irrelevant at that point.

They find their fellow Jerry deactivated on the ground near one of the support pillars for the train track that took guests around the park, thirium leaking out of several deep cracks in the exposed cranial plating where the artificial skin had given way under the damage. They looked at each other in fear and concern.

> _Incident Report Update: EM400 #374 665 401 to be routed to Maintenance – Resuming Cleanup..._

–

TIME  
AM **11:32**

LOCATION   
**PIRATES’ COVE – Android Maintenance Bay**

The news that one of them had been damaged had not gone down well at all with Mr. Hawthorne. With the news that anti-android protesters had attacked the park, Mr. Hawthorne made a decision that none of them had predicted.

“I’m going to hire a new technician, Mathias… if that vandal strikes again, they could damage or destroy more of my EM400s. I can’t have that!” He affirmed as he paced around the repair bay where the damaged Jerry laid partially repaired on a workbench. The others stood idle as they observed the situation, their LED’s flickered yellow as they communicated with each other.

> _A new technician?_ _  
_

“You’re kidding, Richard… It probably was some dumb kid trying their luck.” Mathias responded, sitting down at the desk as he worked on the incident report. He looked up to see Mr. Hawthorne frowning at him.

“This is not a joke, Mathias… If more of the EM400s end up damaged, you’re not going to be able to repair them all on your own. No, I want another technician available… Willing to work around EM400s, one that won't be put off by their overly friendly behavior." Mr. Hawthorne continued as he ran a hand through a graying locke of blonde hair. Mathias rolled his eyes dismissively. He had no interest in showing a new technician around when he had managed for so long on his own.

“If you say so, sir.” He intoned as he returned to the incident report. “How do plan to interview them, anyway?” He asked offhandedly, to which Mr. Hawthorne frowned at Mathias’ disinterest. He had thought the aging technician would be enthused by the idea of having help around.

“Well, have them repair this one. Of course! They’d have to prove that they’re capable of working with my EM400s!” He replied as he gestured to the offline Jerry, the others tilt their head as they consider the possibility of having another technician around. They certainly couldn’t express their opinion on the matter, but the idea was an appealing one none-the-less.

> _Maybe the new technician will be nice to us?_

“That one’s ready to be activated again, all it needs is the glass taken out of it’s face… That’s not much of a challenge Richard...” Mathias snarked, earning another frown from Mr. Hawthorne. Mathias was really getting under the park owners' skin with his attitude this morning.

“It’s not the challenge I’m interested in! It’s how they manage with the task! You know yourself, guests are hard on the EM400s. It’s fortunate that they are as reliable as they are cheerful. Aren’t you lads?” He asks as he turns to look at the Jerrys who immediately smile at him.

“We’re glad to be of service, Mr. Hawthorne, Sir.” They respond as Mr. Hawthorne smiles back, the EM400s had been the best investment he had made in the park for years. Reliable, versatile and cheerful to no end. Children loved them, visitors attended the park in the thousands to see them. In Mr. Hawthorne’s mind, there was nothing to lose in having a new technician to keep his investment in the EM400s going.

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now, I’m going to get that vacancy posted. For now, just ensure the others are kept maintained, Mathias… We don’t know how long it will be until we get an applicant so we can’t afford to stop repairing the EM400s.” Mr. Hawthorne says as Mathias turns back and nods at him.

“I’ll leave this one then, the others are ready to return to service.” He says as he frowns at them, they naturally smile back as they take the cue to leave. Mr. Hawthorne smiles in agreement as he leaves along with them, feeling confident that a new technician would not only relieve Mathias’ responsibility but put the wind back into the sails of the Pirates' Cove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may/may not recognize Mr. Hawthorne from "We're not for your amusement anymore", a story I attempted before but eventually scrapped before it got off the ground. I just wasn't satisfied with the concepts... So I sat down and re-planned it all. This is what has come of it, concepts I had planned from the old story will return in time. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by removing it too soon.
> 
> I understand that stories that have OCs playing a large role around canon characters doesn't always receive the warmest of receptions, but in this case they're entirely non negotiable due to the very little we know of Pirates' Cove pre-game. Sorry...


	2. Ads and AV500s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between two friends in a not-so-familiar place.

DATE  
**AUGUST** **5TH**  
\---  
TIME  
PM **12** **:3** **2**  
\---

LOCATION

**ANDROID ZONE STORE**

  
While the Pirates’ Cove vacancy advertisement received mild reception from interested parties, the information had not gone amiss by the owner and supervisor of the Android Zone store on West End Industrial.  
  
“… Pirates’ Cove is looking for a new technician, I think you should go for it, Quinn.” Dan supplied, the information caused his fellow technician to glance at him in confusion at just how suddenly he announced it. Her brows furrowed as she pondered the idea before she turned back to the parts requisition form she was in the middle of completing.  
  
“Really? I never saw the ad…” She replied with a half-hearted shrug, Dan sighed at her, knowing the black-haired woman in front of him was a lot more interested than her posture and comment let on.

“Sure, why not? They’re looking for a CyberLife qualified repair technician, experience in amusement park regulations optional but not required. You used to do that stuff once, right?” Dan inquired. Quinn turned up her nose at remembering her experiences in a fairground environment.  
  
“That’s 10 years ago, Dan… things have kind of changed since then you know?” She responded before picking up the form and handing it back to him. “We’re low on compatible parts for PM700s… Thirium Pump Regulators in particular.” She added, Dan shook his head as he accepted the form.  
  
“The only thing different is that most amusement parks are maintained by the EM400s that work there.” Dan supplied, Quinn turns to focus on the workbench that held an offline HK400. An incident with Anti-Android protesters had lead to this one being beaten to the point its face had been unrecognizable.  
  
‘ _A complete shame._ ' Quinn thought to herself, The repaired facial plates stood out stark white against it ’s retracted darker artificial skin. It had taken days of work to get the android back into working order, she hoped all the work had been worth it. She didn’t want to be the person to tell their elderly client that they couldn’t repair the housekeeper model.  
  
“I still think you should apply for the role, you’re dedicated… even if you are trying your hardest to seem disinterested.” Dan teased her, earning an exasperated sigh from his co-worker as she turned to him once more.  
  
“I don’t know, Dan… Surely there are others that would be just as good for the role. Maybe I’m not good enough?” She responded, crossing her arms in front of her as she watched him intently for an answer. Dan just shrugged at her, unable to give her a direct answer that would satisfy her curiosity.

  
“Well… you don’t know that until you try, plus… since when did you care about that stuff?” Dan asked, seeing that his co-worker and friend of several years was indeed struggling to make the decision to go for the opportunity.

“I don’t, Dan… But that kind of role? Means working side by side with the Jerrys..." She says with uncertainty in her tone. Dan raises his brow in concern, he knew for a fact that Quinn had no problem with the EM400s if her semi-regular trips to the Pirates’ Cove was anything to go by.  
  
"Oh I get it, it’s cause they’re redheads with green eyes, isn’t it? Don’t pretend that they don’t turn your head… I’ve seen how you interact with that AV500; Leroy, right? in the coffee place down the street?” He teased and watched as Quinn covered her face in embarrassment.  
  
“Dan! I blushed at Leroy once, that's all! You have never let me live it down since.” She groaned in shame at remembering that moment. It had been a complete accident! When the android in question wished her a good day, she had responded ‘you too.’ The AV500 merely smiled at her politely as she apologized and rushed out with a face as bright as a stop sign.

“Uh-huh, you’re blushing even now over it. You’re absolutely hopeless.” Dan intoned, enjoying the opportunity to playfully torment his coworker, knowing full well that she was more than capable of tormenting him just as much back.  
  
“You’re the worst, Dan.” She replied as she removed her hands from her face, earning a shrug in return. “Just because I blush at an AV500 once doesn’t mean I’m falling in love with them." She explains and Dan chuckles.  
  
“Sure, sure… Are you going to apply for that job or not?” He asks and looks at the time. “Hey, why not take your break and do it now? The store isn’t busy, Andrew or Martin would have walked in if it was. Maybe go see Leroy while you’re out?” He says and earns a glower from her, it was just way too easy to rile her up.  
  
“Hey, if you get the job they won’t be able to make your cup of tea how you like it anymore. Go make the most of it, I'll get that HK400 reinitialized while you're gone. If we’re lucky, it caught a glimpse of who attacked it.” Dan admitted.  
  
“Right, see you in a bit, Dan...” Quinn says, she couldn't be more relieved that Dan had dropped the teasing and returned to his business attitude. She picked up her jacket from the back of the chair she had been sitting on and looked thoughtful as she left the back room.  
  
“Hello, Quinn!” Andrew and Martin, the store’s VB800s call out to her.  
  
“Hey guys, how’s the store going?” She asks as she looks around at the mostly empty store, one of the new AX400s that had been placed at the front of the store seemed to have been sold, judging by the now empty platform. The other androids idled, sometimes they would look at her impassively. She couldn't get used to that…  
  
“It is going well… how are you? You seem flustered.” Andrew asks politely, it was a little strange that they would sometimes ask her things like that. But the VB800 was designed to help customers make purchase decisions, perhaps their social protocols picked up on her unsure expression?  
  
“Ah, nothing... just Dan being a pest. I’m heading out for a break... Can one of you make sure Dan remembers to eat something? He’ll forget if we don’t remind him." She mentions and the androids nod in seeming agreement.

“We shall, enjoy your break,” Martin responds and Quinn smiles at them as she leaves the store, they were a great pair of androids to work with really, it was just a shame that they were stuck with their programming which was limited at the best of times.

‘ _Maybe at least Leroy_ _wi_ _ll be able to give an impartial opinion…?_ ’ She thinks to herself as she heads down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan and his mysterious co-worker who we never got to formally meet from the old fic return to build the groundwork of the story for a little while before we get back to the Jerrys and their need for a new technician.


	3. Coffee Shop Counselling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AV500s might not be as eccentrically enthusiastic in their roles as their EM400 cousins, but that doesn't mean they can't be good listeners and givers of good advice now and then.

TIME  
PM **12** **:** **50**  
\---

LOCATION  
**GREAT MOUNTAIN COFFEE SHOP**

The burgundy and grey accented walls, and plush red booths of the coffee shop were a welcoming sight. It had been a daily stop for Quinn for as long as she had worked at the Android Zone store. Given enough time it had made her a regular to Leroy, the AV500 that attended it.  
  
She looked through the window she could see that it was still quite busy for this time of day, it'd be lucky if she managed to squeeze into an unoccupied booth. She pushed the door open she noticed that Leroy had seen her and waved politely as they usually would.  
  
“Give me a moment. I’ll be right with you!” Leroy called out, taking a tray covered in empty cups through to the back before they walked back out to attend to her. "Come back to blush at me again, have you?" They tease, earning a snort from their guest.  
  
“First Dan, now you. Who programmed your sass, Leroy?” Quinn asks, the AV500 smiles as they wiped down the table and gestured for her to sit down.  
  
“It comes with the territory, miss. It’s easier to build a rapport if I joke with regular customers, I’m sorry if I’ve made your visit uncomfortable.” Leroy responds, their soft-spoken voice sounded genuinely concerned as Quinn shakes her head.  
  
“It’s fine, Leroy. How are you doing anyway?” She asks with a curious smile, and Leroy looks at her curiously, their LED flickering yellow as they process a suitable answer for a moment before they smile back.  
  
“Me? I’m doing fine miss, thank you for asking. How about you? The regular for you today?” They ask politely, Quinn nods softly and they leave to prepare her order. The sound of her speaking causes them to turn back to face her. “Sorry, I didn’t catch what you said.” They say apologetically.  
  
“I was wondering if you’d put a little more sugar in than usual, sorry Leroy I should have spoken sooner,” Quinn says softly, Leroy’s LED glows yellow again, their smile changes to a look of thoughtfulness she hadn’t anticipated from the android.  
  
“More? That’s unusual for you miss. No problem, I’ll be back soon.” They say as they leave Quinn to think about the Pirates' Cove vacancy as she people-watched through the shop window.  
  
The position was tempting as she did have the technical expertise necessary for the role. Working in a fairground hadn't been a great experience for her either, but it had been an enlightening experience of just how much she preferred the presence of androids over most other people, and rubber ducks. But that was a story she rarely shared with others.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn’t hear the soft clinking of a plate being placed down in front of her or the fact that Leroy had sat down in the opposite seat of the booth and watched her curiously.  
  
“You look deep in thought, I hope I’m not disturbing you too much?” Leroy asks, making Quinn flinch slightly in surprise. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” They tease lightly and she raises her brow at the AV500.  
  
“I’ll forgive you, this time...” She warned lightly, earning a grin from Leroy in return. “Actually... Maybe you can help me make a decision.” She says before looking at the glass cup of hot tea and a plate with a cinnamon swirl. She appreciated the fact Leroy left the spoon in the cup this time, rather than place it on the side of the plate.  
  
“Well I’ll try miss. What’s on your mind?” Leroy inquires, before hearing the door open. They apologetically smile as they slide back out of the booth to see to the customer, leaving Quinn to her thoughts again. She shrugs as she picks at the pastry with her fingers, watching the auburn-haired android work.

She won’t deny the fact she liked the EM400 and AV500 models, but it was rather silly for her to try and differentiate between them. Working on AV500s had shown her that they were slightly retooled EM400s with a different OS running in the background.

CyberLife liked to do that with a lot of their older models, especially after they ousted Kamski a few years back. It always seemed oddly coincidental to her that the EM400 had been one of the last models he had any oversight over before he resigned.

‘ _What were you working on, when you made the EM400s, Mr. Kamski...?_ ’ She thought as she ate, taking her time to give Leroy time to get back to her. They eventually slide back into the booth and look at her with that unmistakable beaming smile.

“Now, you wanted me to help you?” They ask politely, she nods at them. “I’ll endeavor to help you as much as I can, tell me everything.” They add and note the hesitation in her face.  
  
“You’ve overheard conversations about Pirates’ Cove right Leroy...? They’re looking for a new android technician. I’m undecided if I should go for it, to work with the Jerrys every day.” She says and notes how Leroy’s LED cycles yellow, then red for a moment and then back to blue. They seemed thoughtful with their eyes closed before they turn to look at her again.

“That means you’ll be leaving the Android Zone store, won’t it? That will be unfortunate, to not see you as often. What does Dan think about it? You two are close; his opinion means a lot to you.” Leroy suggests.

‘ _It’s true, Dan’s opinion does mean a lot, and he was eager to see me go for it..._ ’ she thinks, before looking back at Leroy who merely smiles, idly drumming his fingers against the booth’s table. Those tiny details that made him so believably human, it was endearing to see.

“You almost sound as though you’ll miss me, but yes, it means I won’t be around as often. That doesn’t mean I can’t visit, Leroy... Who else will make me a decent drink now and then?” She asks, the LED on Leroy’s brow spins yellow again. “Dan’s confident I can do it.” She adds softly and Leroy chuckles.  
  
“Your blush left quite the impression on me, miss…" They kid, earning a sigh from her. "Working at Pirates' Cove, it's a big career move. Job security with all of the EM400s that will need you to keep them running. They'll keep you busy, but entertained. The answer is obvious, another opportunity like this will not come up again. Go for it." They explain. Quinn is left stunned by the level of depth that Leroy managed to express.  
  
“Who would have thought? A sassy barista android that can double as a counselor… I’m impressed, Leroy.” She replies, Leroy simply smiles back at her.

“I’m glad to be of service… I need to return to work, call me over if you need anything else.” They say as they move to slide back out of the booth, but not before they detected a hand on their arm. They turn to look and see that she is handing them the cash for the drink and pastry. A $20 note, way more than the actual cost. “You’ve overpaid again...” They note, their LED blinking yellow as they calculated the real cost to $12.49.  
  
"I know, put it in as a donation or have it paid forward to someone who needs it. You might not be able to receive monetary compensation, but a bit of good advice now and again deserves something…" Quinn replies as Leroy bows politely before tucking the cash into the pocket of their dark green apron and returns to work; leaving her to take out her phone. It didn’t take long to find the vacancy on the Pirates’ Cove site.

The vacancy read much like many other, detailing the park and gave an overview of the requirements the role would involve; including being qualified to work around the EM400s. What struck out most was the fact that an interview would entail a trial where they would be responsible for performing repairs on one of the EM400s.  
  
‘ _It’s a good way of weeding out undedicated parties, I suppose?_ ’ She pondered as she filled in the application form. There was no room for doubt now, with a renewed sense of confidence she sent the application form away. There was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to the barista android Quinn blushed at before; Leroy comes across as deviant, but he isn't. He's just a sassy AV500 that teases coffee shop regulars and listens to their concerns. Because an android that shows a mere hint of a personality while they fulfill their programming shouldn't automatically make them deviant...


	4. Exception Not Handled / Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans to reinitialize the HK400 do not go as planned for the Android Zone pair, but Pirates' Cove is more than prepared for it's potential applicants.

TIME  
PM **2** **:3** **2**  
\---  
LOCATION  
**ANDROID ZONE STORE**  
  
When Quinn returned, both Andrew and Martin were busy assisting customers with their purchases. They welcomed her return with brief smiles they sent her way before returning to their customers. She found Dan leaning over the HK400 in the back room looking concerned. He was going to try and reinitialize the android in hopes of getting information, but it seemed that something had not gone quite as he anticipated.  
  
“Hey, what’s with the face, Dan?” She asked as she hung up her jacket and approached the workbench. “I thought they’d be up and running by now?” She added, motioning to the HK400 who’s LED was still cycling a blazing red, implying that the android was online but stuck in a boot-loop.  
  
“They should be, but something isn’t right.” He replied and she raises her brow at him, just saying something wasn't right wasn't a particularly helpful diagnostic. It wasn't unusual to have one of the androids just not reinitialize after being repaired, but it certainly complicated things.  
  
She moved further down to stand over the Android and pressed down firmly on the abdominal cavity, the artificial skin retracted and the compartment opened with a quiet click, exposing the internal wiring and Thirium transit tubes that delivered the blue blood from the regulator to the lower limb biocomponents.  
  
All the Thirium tubes looked in order, some had been replaced in the initial repair. Slight corrosion had worn them down over time from the constant fluid flowing through them. In truth, it hadn't been enough to be a cause a thirium leak but preventing it from becoming a potential problem now was better than seeing them seeing the android again a year from then.

She ran a hand over one of the primary nodes for the android’s biosensors, the node connected directly to the biosensor mesh in the exoskeletal plating and sometimes older models needed it recalibrating manually before the OS recognized the newer parts to prevent feedback from the removed plates shutting them down again.  
  
“I already checked the biosensor node. It’s been properly recalibrated, the recalibration didn't make a difference.” Dan supplied, Quinn turns to look at him in bemusement and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
‘ _That would have been great to know earlier..._ ’ She thought as she took her hand out of the abdominal compartment, watching the chamber close again, retreated skin moved over the white shell and obscured it from view once again.  
  
“Maybe the impact damage from the attack damaged the processor? Or shook a few wires loose?” Dan suggested, the theory seemed sound enough considering the extent of the sustained damage.  
  
“That was the first thing I checked once the HK400’s facial plates were removed… It’s noted down on the repair report” Quinn returns as Dan reviewed the repair report on the work tablet, sure enough; the processor had been checked for damage and had passed several rounds of stress testing before it had been reinstalled into the HK400.  
  
“It's possible that the OS itself could be corrupt and needs to be reset... Which means we’re getting no information out of it…” Dan sighed as he watched his co-worker look at the HK400 in pity before looking back at him.  
  
“Let’s get them onto the calibration machine, we can test for system instabilities before we consider resetting them.” She spoke as she moved to hook her arms under the android’s shoulders while Dan grabbed their legs, the transfer from the workbench to the machine was not a graceful one when the android in question could not move of their own accord.

Once the calibration machine had detected that the android had been moved into the correct position, the mechanical arms began to move, gripping the android's wrists tightly as it elevated them from the ground, securing them into place as the interface arm connected into the android through the neural interface port on the back of their neck.  
  
Dan turned to focus on the computer the calibration machine was linked to, it didn't take long for the connection with the HK400 to be established and an initial scan of the android’s memory started.

  
“It’s going to take a good while for the scan to run… so, don’t think I’ve forgotten, how did your break go?” Dan asked curiously, something had changed in Quinn’s resolve since she came back from break and he wanted to know what happened at the shop.  
  
“Well...”

\---  
  
TIME  
PM **2** **:** **50**  
\---  
LOCATION  
**PIRATES’ COVE – Office of Mr. Hawthorne**

Mr. Hawthorne sighed as he sat down and leaned back into the leather chair, he had finally found time to sit and look through all of the submitted applications. He had been mildly disappointed by the low turnout, he glanced up from the latest entry the vacancy had received to the wooden office door where he knew an EM400 would be standing idle.  
  
"Come in here please, Jerry." He called to the android. The android walks inside closing the door behind them before they stand before the desk. Their expression a pleasant smile as they observed the park owner.  
  
“How can we help you, sir?” They ask as they observe the sparse office, it seemed Mr. Hawthorne preferred practicality over ornate decoration. A window opened out to a view of the park, the sounds of music and excited children could be heard mutely through the walls.  
  
Their LED on their temple flickered yellow as they relayed their observations of the room to the others, Mr. Hawthorne noticed but paid it no mind as he leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk as he watched the android closely.

“Interviews for the new technician begin within the next couple of days. I will need you to assist me with the trial I intend to run on each of the applicants." Mr. Hawthorne states as they tilt their head, considering what was said to them. The others are monitoring the interaction closely as they transmit their shared response to the lone Jerry.

> _We will assist in any way possible._

“What would you like us to assist you with, sir?” The lone Jerry asks, their attention now drawn to the opened file under Mr. Hawthorne’s hand before their gaze returned to the park owner.

“I want you to monitor each applicant when they arrive for the interview, how they respond to you as you bring them to maintenance. I want a report on how they respond to you, I fully expect them to be professional around me, but if you are there to greet them in my stead, they may not take this role seriously enough. If I am to entrust them with your care, I expect them to be as professional to you as they should be to myself.” Mr. Hawthorne explains. The network of EM400s is abuzz with activity as they plan out how to accomplish the task set before them.  
  
> New I _nstructions_ _Received_ _: Monitor_ _All Arriving Applicants – Report_ _findings_ _to Mr. Hawthorne_  
  
“We will be glad to assist you in this way, is there anything else we can do to assist you, sir?” They ask as they watch Mr. Hawthorne close the file before him and arranges it and the others at the front of the desk, he looks at them expectantly.  
  
> _We do not understand… Are we to pick the first applicant?_

“Each file contains an applicant, the one you choose will be the first person I will contact for the interview. Make your choice, you will not get to know who it is until they are scheduled to arrive.” Mr. Hawthorne explains, they nod in acknowledgment before considering the options before them, placing their hand on the third file. Mr. Hawthorne nods and takes it. “Inform Mathias that I want to see him here in the next ten minutes, that will be all Jerry.” Mr. Hawthorne states as he motions for them to leave.  
  
“Of course, sir.” They respond with a smile as they turn on their heel and exit the office quietly, their last observation of inside the office is that of Mr. Hawthorne as he reached for the phone.

> _We eagerly await their arrival._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing fast and loose with android technology this chapter, this one has been a real pain... I swear the stuff I've taken out / rewritten is longer the chapter itself.
> 
> I'm so happy to see that what the story has been fairly well received thus far. It's really motivating to see that people are interested in what I have planned for the Jerrys.


	5. Gestalt Int.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _You thought it was interviews, but it was us. Jerry!_
> 
> I'm so sorry...

TIME  
PM **3:02**  
–  
LOCATION  
**PIRATES’ COVE**

The Jerrys didn’t need to physically move to inform Mathias of Mr. Hawthorne’s request to see him, the message transmitted between them instantaneously until it reached its destination. A Jerry that happened to be sitting on another workbench in the maintenance bay, upon receiving it they turned to face Mathias as he worked on repairing one of their biocomponents.  
  
> _**ETA: 9 minutes, 43 seconds.**_ _Direct Mathias to Mr. Hawthorne's office._  
  
"Mr. Hawthorne is expecting your presence in his office in 10 minutes, sir.” They inform; the comment earned an ireful glance. Mathias appeared frustrated and in no mood to entertain them right now, as there were at least four of them out of commission not including the one from the attack. The accumulated damage had a knock-on effect on not only the park but them as well.  
  
"How the fuck- Oh, of course... you're all doing the weird android telepathy shit among yourselves again, I thought I told you to stop that around me," Mathias says sharply, he didn't miss how the android's expression faltered at hearing him swearing in their presence.  
  
> _**Inappropriate language detected**_ _:_ _Pirates' Cove Guidelines state that all_ _staff_ _conversations within park grounds must be_ _kept_ _appropriate for children!_  
  
"Don't give me the 'no swearing' shit either. There are no children in here, and this is my maintenance bay. I'll say what the hell I want in here. What did Richard want anyway?" It was more of an order than a question, one which the Jerry in question was unable to answer him. The others were more than obliging at offering a suggestion.  
  
> _Inform Mathias of prior conversation, it may alleviate his frustration towards us._  
  
"We were given no reason; only that he is expecting you. He had explained his expectations for the applicants with us, perhaps that is what he wishes to discuss with you?" They express with a soft smile. Mathias’ expression soured at hearing them refer to themselves as ‘we’ and 'us' in that context. Like a lot of things about the park's EM400s, he considered their eccentricity annoying.  
  
An annoyed sigh escaped Mathias' lips along with an uttered 'Of course he discusses them with you first, damn it, Richard.' under his breath. Nothing he said went awry with them, their range of hearing had much a greater scope to that of most humans.  
  
> _**ETA: 9 minutes, 20 seconds.**_ _Our attempt at alleviating his frustration was ineffective. Elaborate on the conversation?_

“Mr. Hawthorne did not discuss it as such, but he did ask us to assist him with the interviews. We believe that his plan to have us measure how the applicants respond to us is an effective means of determining the best technician to assist you with our repairs." They clarify, earning another ireful glare from their technician. It seemed that their attempt to explain the extent of the conversation without causing Mathias further irritation just seemed to make him angrier with them and they didn’t understand why.

“The hell does it matter if they respond to you or not? They’re not here to be your friends, you plastic idiot.” Mathias fumed as the smile on the android’s face falters again. They collectively consider the truth behind his statement; it was true that the new technician did not have to be friendly to them when working with them. But Mr. Hawthorne seemed to want the new technician to be capable of treating them with respect, which was more than what they currently receive.

> _**ETA:**_ _ **8**_ _ **minutes, 20 seconds.**_ _Inform Mathias that he will be late!_

“Mr. Hawthorne wishes it, although we do not truly understand his intentions behind his plan.” They express with a humble tone. "You have less than eight minutes to get to the office. Mr. Hawthorne’s tone implied it was quite important that you are there promptly.” They get a dismissive huff in return, Mathias turns his back to them to grab his uniform jacket and zips it up hastily.  
  
Mathias sneers at the comment. “Richard can wish all he likes, being friends to you is nothing but a big set-up for disappointment. You're just attractions to keep brats entertained, nothing more.” the Jerry does not respond to the jab at their expense as Mathias leaves to go to the office. Their LED flickers yellow as they all try to comprehend the reasoning behind his comment.

> _Would it really be that bad? To be friendly with our technicians? For them to consider us, friends?_  
  
The Jerrys had analyzed the idea of friendship at length with each other multiple times, the concept of being friends wasn’t lost to them as children would tell them all about their friends, and would sometimes even call them friends! They didn’t understand the feeling of being trusted and appreciated, but they enjoyed it.

They didn’t understand the urge that ran through them to want to be friends with their future technician. Their programming that demanded they be approachable at all times? Or the strange desire to express their trust and appreciation in the person that would put in the long and exhausting hours needed to fix them?

They considered Mathias their friend, even if he only ever dismissed their actions around him as annoying. They considered Mr. Hawthorne a friend too, although he rarely talked to them beyond what he thought necessary or as a courtesy, at least he seemed to appreciate and trust them to some degree.

> _Instructions Updated: Mathias has arrived at Mr. Hawthorne’s office._ _–_ _Establish audio feed to all networked EM400s?_  
  
The Jerrys knew they shouldn't intercept the conversation like this, especially from behind a closed door. It would have been a severe invasion of Mr. Hawthorne's privacy and trust, and if they were caught doing it, the consequences would be dire. They refused to establish the link, even if there was a lingering curiosity amongst them to listen in.

// _ **URGENT: Security**_ _ **Warning –**_ _ **Missing Child**_ //  
_Approx_ _Age 10, female, Long-braided Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, Answers to “Matilda”_  
_Last Seen -_ _ **Section 24c**_ _: Playground_  
// _ **Perform Local Area Search – Expand to Entire Park**_ //  
  
> _**Instructions**_ _ **Received**_ _ **:**_ _All local EM400s responding to search criteria –_ _**Generating Report**_ _..._

The Jerrys in that area run a check of the network's collective memories for a more accurate depiction of the child, once they gathered all they needed to, the search began. The Playground was a busy area of the park with lots of children, identifying them from the other children would have been difficult for a human but not for them. The child was not present in the area, meaning they had either been guided away or wandered away on their own.

_> _ _**Incident** _ _**Update:** _ _Child is not in Section 24C, expanding to Sections 20-32._

Missing children were not a common occurrence, but it was not a pleasant experience for the Jerrys. Having eyes everywhere in the park did not make them effectively omnipresent, but being able to record all of the day's events for processing and reviewing later was something they would do when their collective processing power could be more effectively directed instead of divided among so many different protocols and tasks.  
  
> _ **New Information Received**_ _– Child has a visitors’_ _wrist_ _band with Dynamic Identification._

The visitors’ wristbands were a recent addition to the park, with dynamic identifiers embedded into them not dissimilar to what the androids wore. It effectively replaced the paper tickets the park utilized in the past, one of the Jerrys could scan it at a glance and allow guests to ride the attractions with minimal delay.

Each time the band was scanned it generated a report on the guests' visit. Detailing if they were a frequent visitor to the park, which attraction they visited the most, or least; Which parts of the park they navigated to the most, or least. All of the bands would be used to generate a monthly report for Mr. Hawthorne to review which areas of the park were popular each season.  
  
> _ **Incident Update:**_ _C_ _ollecting data on_ _ **Band # 77293**_ _–_ _ **Last Scanned**_ _:_ _5_ _m_ _inutes ago –_ _Identifying potential areas of search –_ _ **Updating Incident Report.**_

Another benefit of the Jerrys being tied so heavily to the park’s security was how they could use all available information on guests to reconstruct the guests’ visit throughout the park in real time. Unfortunately, the process was extremely processor intensive to them, requiring near complete idleness in the network to calculate.  
  
> _**Incident Update:**_ _**EM400**_ _ **#119 317 203**_ _has identified the missing child –_ _ **Sector 19**_ _: Roller-_ _C_ _oaster – Guardian has been notified –_ _ **Note:**_ _Child is upset – Approach and comfort until_ _their_ _G_ _uardian arrives._

The Jerry approached, the child was curled up into a tight ball near one of the rollercoasters' supporting beams, inconsolable tears streaming down their face, she had not yet noticed that the android had arrived.  
  
“Matilda? We’ve been searching all over for the park for you, little one! Your guardian was very worried when you disappeared.” They spoke quietly with a kind smile, using soothing tones so they would not frighten the child away. She looked up at them and sniffed, observing the android’s dark navy uniform and cap for a moment before hugging them tightly. Jerry encompassed them in a light hug of their own to reassure the girl. “What’s wrong little one? What made you run away?"

The girl did not immediately answer Jerry; opting to bury her face in their warm shoulder instead. Once they had calmed down enough, she looked at them properly.  
  
“Two… of the boys that were at the park… they took the toy my aunt won for me. I don’t know where it went!” She cried, Jerry raised their brows in concern. Inquiring with the others about the toy in question. They collectively processed it for a moment, one of them reports that they found the toy.  
  
_> We found it near_ _The_ _Krakens_ _L_ _ake. She has called it ‘Mr. Kristopher’… Inform her we are on our way with her toy. Her guardian is with us._ _ **ETA:**_ _2 minute_ _s._

“Those mean scallywags, taking Mr. Kristopher! Not to worry, one of us found him and are on our way to you. You’ll be reunited soon.” They say as the girl hugs Jerry tighter. They didn’t mind at all as their padded midsection was more than adequate protection from the tightest of hugs.  
  
“Thank you, Jerry!” She cried out in excitement, eager to be reunited as she lets go of them, they loosen their own before taking her hand and guiding her away from the supporting beam. A short distance away was another of them and a worried woman, the girls’ aunt.  
  
“Matilda! You had me so worried!” She cried out, checking the girl was okay before pulling the girl into a hug of her own. The two Jerrys stood back and observed the scene play out with beaming smiles, finding and reuniting missing children to their guardians was the best part of their job.  
  
> _**Incident Update:** _ _Child has been successfully reunited with their guardian. –_ **Closing Incident Report.**

“I’m sorry!” Matilda cries back before noticing one of them holding the plush toy for her to take. She gratefully accepts and hugs it tightly. “Thank you for finding Mr. Kristopher...!" She thanks them and they beam back even wider.  
  
“We’re glad to have helped...” One of them says, glancing at the girls’ aunt who places her hands gently on the girls’ shoulders. The gesture was soft and protective, showing the woman cared very deeply for her niece. There was no need for her to thank them, seeing how close the pair were was enough for them.  
  
“Come on madam Matilda it’s time we go home! You and Mr. Kristopher had enough excitement today, don’t you think so? ” She says, she looks at the androids gratefully before guiding the girl away from them.  
  
“Bye Jerry!” Matilda calls out to them with a wave. The Jerrys wave back to the girl enthusiastically until the pair could no longer see them through the crowds. The other Jerrys that were not preoccupied followed their journey through to the park entrance.  
  
> _Goodbye little one… Come back to the Pirates’ Cove soon!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on directly after 'Plans in Motion' from the last chapter, a true chapter dedicated to the android collective as I continue to flesh out the Pirates' Cove. 
> 
> Marking this point is where the story actually begins to focus more on the Jerrys than the others I've introduced so far. I hope you enjoy this fluffy chapter.


	6. Interviews Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pirates' Cove receives it's first applicant, but she's late and she's not alone.

DATE  
**AUGUST** **9** **TH**  
\---  
TIME  
AM **9** **:** **30**  
\---

LOCATION  
**PIRATES’ COVE**

“Your first potential applicant is a Mrs. Janet Sarandon, an ex-CyberLife employee looking for something a little different. She has up-to-date qualifications on advanced android repairs, so I am eager to see how she works with your older models. She is due to arrive in the next 15 minutes. Keep your wits about you, lads. I'm still expecting that report from you." Mr. Hawthorne explained to the Jerry in his office, a slow yellow blink of their LED transmitted the information to the others.

> _**Creating Report: ‘Janet Sarandon’ –** _ _Report created – Awaiting further information._

The park wasn't that busy this time of the morning, making it easy for them to observe for any new guests. Their internal network droned with activity as they anticipated the arrival of their first potential technician. They recalled a visitor by that name, using the park's security system to pull up information on the last time she visited the park, with that information they were able to pull up one of their collective memories of her. A woman seemingly in her late 20s, with dark blonde hair tied back into a ponytail as she guided a small boy around the park.

> _We know who to look for_ _,_ _now we wait._

The time that Janet was due to arrive lapses, but there is no sign of her arrival. The Jerrys opt to give her more time before informing Mr. Hawthorne, surely there would be a good reason why she was late, right?

It just turns 10 AM when she finally arrives at the park, with the small child walking along with her. The Jerrys transmit their excitement but also their concern to each other, they were excited to see the little one but felt concerned that the interview was the wrong place and time to bring them to the park.  
  
> _**Initial Report:**_ _Applicant has arrived late_ _and has brought a child with them –_ _ **Querying for further instructions.**_

With the notification that the applicant was late but also accompanied by a child, the Jerry in the office watched as Mr. Hawthorne checked the time. The disappointment of the applicant being late was evident on his face. “This does not look good on Mrs. Sarandon, but proceed as intended. Her child cannot enter maintenance it’d be an insurance liability nightmare. One of you will have to keep the little one amused in the park.” He expressed with a frustrated sigh.

> _**New Instructions**_ _ **Received**_ _ **:**_ _Proceeding as intended_ _with_ _ **Phase Two**_ _– Generating options to amuse the little one._

One of them approaches the woman and child with a warm smile. The woman seemed to regard their approach with confusion. The young boy hid behind her leg in curious shyness as they peeked up at them.  
  
“Welcome to the Pirates’ Cove me beauty! We’ve been expecting ye! We hear ye seeking to join our crew complement? Who be th' wee one?” They welcome the pair with a pre-programmed greeting, the lack of a response is not encouraging. It sent a jolt of disappointment through them that they do not outwardly show through their bright smile. The child hides further behind the woman's leg, but peers around to shyly look at the android.  
  
> _**Report Update:**_ _Applicant does not seem particularly_ _impressed_ _with our greeting._  
  
“His name is John. My sister was supposed to watch over him today but decided to cancel at the last minute.” She explained, they give her a sympathetic smile before nodding. The affairs of parents were not their area of expertise, but they understood the juggles of child-rearing through experiencing it in the tired and weary faces of those that visited the park.  
  
“We understand, we shall be glad to watch over him while you are here. Shall we proceed? The Cap’n is awaiting our arrival at Maintenance.” They inform, offering their arm for her to take and loop hers around so she could walk with them, she pushes their arm away in swift rejection. Their smile faltered for a second, they return to a neutral posture and proceed to guide her and the child through the park.  
  
> _She doesn’t seem comfortable with walking_ _alongside us._

“What brought you to apply for the role to fix us, Mrs. Sarandon?” They inquire tactfully; observing her with a keen smile, they held hope that the question would encourage her to engage in conversation with them. They had an interest in learning more about their potential technician, but with a glance, they could see that she was far from interested in obliging them. Instead, she opted to talk to the child about how disappointed she was about having no-one to care for the child at such short notice.

> _**Report Update:**_ _Applicant is disinterested in engaging_ _in a_ _conversation with us._

They decide to turn their attention to the little one instead.  
  
“We bet this is a new and scary experience for you.” They ask him gently, the young boy nods slightly and a soft smile forms in the corners of his lips. Seeing the positive reaction sends waves of happiness through them and to the other Jerrys.

“How old are you, John?” They intentionally lowered their tone and volume, making themselves more approachable to the small boy who raised his hand and showed them four fingers, they smile brightly at him. “Four? Wow! We're four years old too!” They express, their eagerness seemed to bother Janet considerably.  
  
“Can we get going, please? He’ll have plenty of time to talk to you later.” She said with a tone of finality, both Jerry and John look at her with confused and concerned glances, John had seemed like he wanted to speak to the android but had been interrupted before he could.

> _**Report Update:**_ _Applicant appears_ _to be uncomfortable with us talking to her little one_ _in her presence._

The remainder of the walk to maintenance was quiet and gave the Jerrys little opportunity to try and get to know their potential technician. John had stopped hiding behind the woman's legs and walked with them, looking at the Jerry with avid curiosity.  
  
> _The little one seems to have warmed up to us, he seems more curious than shy!  
_

They approached the solid metal door that allowed employees and the functioning Jerrys to enter the maintenance building and stopped next to it, the artificial skin on Jerry’s hand retracted as they placed it against a pad to the left of the door to let them in. The door beeped twice, accepting the Jerrys’ permissions to enter as it opened with a quiet hiss.  
  
“You can go inside, Mrs. Sarandon… Mr. Hawthorne and Mr. McNeil are waiting for your arrival.” The Jerry explains as he held the door open to allow Janet to enter. John looked confused when Jerry prevented him from following her. “You can’t go in there, little one. It’s not safe for you, but we’re going somewhere fun while we wait for her to come back out. What do you say?” They ask the child who nods enthusiastically, they stand back up and take hold of the child's hand as they guide them away from the building.

> _**Report Update:**_ _Applicant has been overall unresponsive to us. – Now entering_ _ **Phase Three**_ _of the interview – Her little one is in the care of_ _ **EM400**_ _ **#402 192 016**_ _in the interim._ _ **Closing Report.**_

The maintenance bay is occupied by multiple idle Jerrys that turn to smile at her in unison as she approached them. Their movement cause Mr. Hawthorne and Mathias to turn to face her but they do not acknowledge them, their attention is solely on the applicant.

> _She may have been unresponsive to us before, but now we’re eager to see her work on one of us._  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Sarandon. I am Mr. Hawthorne. The gentleman beside me is Mr. Mathias McNeill, the park's current android technician. One of the EM400s informed me that you were late at arriving and brought a child with you? I'm sure you had a good reason, but we cannot allow you to bring children to work with you. It is an insurance liability if we allow them to enter the building.” He sympathetically informs her, but his tone also carries a hint of sternness.  
  
“My apologies sir, bringing John was at short notice and couldn't reschedule a sitter. It won’t happen again.” She replies apologetically before looking at one of the many androids in maintenance that were in need of repairs. “I hadn’t anticipated so many in need of repairs.” She asserted with a nervous tone.  
  
> _We knew that having so much of us out of order would be overwhelming, but we’re confident she’ll do fine_ _!_

“It’s thankless and demanding work to keep up with these things. If dealing with so many at once is something you’re unable to handle you’re in the wrong role lady.” The Jerrys observe Mathias’ huff in irritation and give awkward but patient smiles, they can see that his comment earned a mildly annoyed glance from Mr. Hawthorne.

“Mathias… We’ve been over this, do not provoke the applicants.” Mr. Hawthorne stated coldly before turning to Janet. "We do not require you to repair them all today, just one of them; to see how you handle them on a day-to-day basis. The one you choose may wish to talk to you if they are capable of doing so. If not then Mathias will be on-hand to provide any information you'll need." Mr. Hawthorne informs her, the Jerrys watch her with polite smiles, but the surprising intensity of their attention on her seemed to unsettle her resolve.

"Do they stare like that when you work on them all the time?" She asked Mathias, who rolls his eyes at the question. Their expression drops from polite smiles to more neutral as they focus on other things instead. The LED's on their temples blink yellow as they communicate with each other again.

> _We’re putting her of by watching her so much? We don’t mean to make her uncomfortable._

"Yeah, they will stare a lot. They'll talk a lot too, but it’s their programming that makes them do that. Tell them to stop if it bothers you so much." Mathias explained, he watched them intently as they turn to look at him. “Yes, I’m talking about you idiots. Stop staring.” He says, earning a frustrated sigh from Mr. Hawthorne in the background.

Janet eventually picked the one that appeared mostly undamaged on the outside, a pool of thirium underneath them was the only clue that something else was wrong with the android. Their LED glowed a dim red that indicated they were in a forced low-power state and would be mostly unresponsive to her presence.  
  
“That one to ‘fell’ into the bumper-car track while it was active. A few of the guests thought it would be great fun to ‘bump-the-EM400’ instead of each other.” Mathias stated in mild disgust. The androids' smiles dropped slightly. It had not been an accidental fall but an irritated guest, they had driven into the back of the bumper car that they had been holding onto and dislodged them from the support beam onto the track.  
  
They observed her as she opened up the injured Jerry's abdominal cavity, the sudden opening caused any thirium pooled up behind it to flow out and splashed onto her legs and feet. The feeling was noticeably unpleasant as she yelped in surprise, they give her sympathetic smiles that went unnoticed as she examined the insides of the damaged Jerry. Thirium coated the internals as the impact damage from the bumper-cars had ripped several thirium tubes open. The replacement was simple enough to do, but without the necessary tubing the Jerry being worked on shuts down completely. The disconnection startled the others as their smiles drop for a few seconds.  
  
> _It’s_ _always_ _unpleasant to experience one of us shut dow_ _n like that._

Once the tubes had been replaced the Jerry cycled back online for a moment then shut down again, their thirium reserves were just too low to reactivate them again just yet. Mathias frowned as he walked out of sight to retrieve packs of replacement thirium from the parts storage room, he placed them down beside her then backed off again.

It didn’t take long for her to connect the packs and empty them into an internal reservoir. Once the minimum threshold necessary for the android to restart was reached the Jerry lunged back to life. The sudden movement startled Janet, the others reach forward and try to reassure her. The reaction they received was not one they intended as she flinched and pushed them away from her.  
  
“Back off and give her some space, you’re overwhelming her by being so close!” Mathias growled at them and they back away, their smiles were sympathetic as they observe their potential applicant. They glance back to see Mr. Hawthorne who looked mildly concerned and disappointed at the sight before him.  
  
> _Mr. Hawthorne doesn’t look very hopeful, we hope the slight scare wasn’t enough to ruin the interview._

“That’s enough, Mathias. I think Mrs. Sarandon has done admirably considering how difficult the EM400s can be.” He states as he approaches them. They observe the look of relief on Janet's face and realize that she was hoping that the interview was over at that point.  
  
> _She doesn’t seem to have enjoyed working on us all, perhaps we’re just a little too much for her to handle?_

“Sure, Richard… sure.” Mathias commented it wasn’t only the Jerrys who noticed the applicant’s look of relief. He wasn’t impressed with the display, in fact, he considered it one of the worst attempts at repairing one of the EM400s he had ever seen. If she couldn’t handle them suddenly reactivating near her, then she was far from the kind of technician that could manage other tasks that she would be required to do around them.

“One of the Jerrys will guide you to the staff bathroom, so you have an opportunity to wash off the thirium Mrs. Sarandon. They will then reacquaint you with your child before you leave the park. We will call you within a week to inform you of our decision to take you on or not. Unfortunately, we cannot reimburse you for any damage done to your clothing, part of our phone conversation included that you wear something that you were not afraid to have ruined." Mr. Hawthorne informs her as she looks down at her now thirium stained clothes before being guided away. The Jerrys watch her leave, a little disappointed that the interview did not go as well as they hoped. “So lads, what is your report?” Mr. Hawthorne asks them.

“Mrs. Sarandon was overall unresponsive to us, Mr. Hawthorne. She ignored our attempts to engage in conversation and attempts to talk to the little one caused her to look at us with disdain. We conclude that she is capable of becoming a great technician, but she would benefit from more experience first." One of them explains as Mr. Hawthorne hummed in concern.  
  
“That’s quite disappointing to hear. The search for a new technician continues! Mathias? Please prepare the maintenance bay for tomorrow’s interview.” Mr. Hawthorne requests, earning an eye roll from Mathias who had already begun cleaning up the spilled thirium from the workbench and floor.

> _Maybe the next applicant will be the one that we need?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get to the interview chapters! This one starts off fairly disappointing for the Pirates' Cove crew, I think you can tell our applicant really didn't have the heart nor the personal resolve needed to work around the Jerrys after all.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you who have taken time to read, give kudos, or even bookmark this story to read later on. I keep an open door policy to all comments so I'd enjoy reading how you all feel about the story!
> 
> I'd also love to know if there's interest in expanding the story into a series that digs deeper into the backgrounds of other characters, especially Leroy and the Android Zone pair. Perhaps a true divergent universe of it's own. (I'm excited to give it a try!)


	7. Interviews Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second applicant arrives, they definitely have the experience. But will it be enough to win over the Jerrys?

DATE  
**AUGUST** **10** **TH**  
\---  
TIME  
AM **9** **:** **30**  
  
“The next applicant you are to see is a Mr. Garth Burton, he was a technician for the EM400s of Cedar Point. He is moving from Ohio to Detroit and is looking to find similar work here. I would have offered them the role immediately, but all the same, I want you to consider him as equally as you did with Mrs. Sarandon yesterday." Mr. Hawthorne explained to one of the EM400s in his office that morning, watching the android intently as they processed what he had told them.

"We understand, sir. An objective report on Mr. Burton's responses to us will be available to you after the interview." They express with a sincere smile, their LED’s flickering yellow as the others across the park linked into the conversation.  
  
> _**Creating Report: ‘** _ _**Garth** _ _**Burton** _ _**’ –** _ _Report created – Awaiting further information._  
  
The idea that their newest applicant being a technician from another park filled the networked Jerrys with interest, they didn’t know of other parks outside of Pirates’ Cove or the EM400s that staffed them. They had never experienced anything outside of the park except the news that guests would bring with them, this made them considerably sheltered compared to most Androids. But they found that they did not particularly mind, there was little reason for them to leave.  
  
> _Maybe we could ask Mr._ _Burton_ _about our models in Cedar Point? We would like to know if they are like interconnected, like us!_

They watch out for the new applicant to arrive until one of them eagerly notifies the others of Mr. Burton's arrival. Their applicant sported a tan with graying black hair, his face set in a stony expression as he surveyed the park with a critical eye. One of them approaches with an enthusiastic smile, excited to greet their newest applicant.

> _**Initial Report:**_ _Applicant has arrived_ _at Pirates’ Cove_ _–_ _Proceeding_ _with_ _ **Phase Two**_

“Welcome to the Pirates’ Cove, Mr. Burton! We’ve been expecting ye! We hear ye seeking to join our crew complement?” They inquire and watch as he examines them intently. His stern expression doesn’t change as he sighs in frustration at them.  
  
> _**Report Update:**_ _Applicant_ _is not impressed by our greeting, but they express great interest in us._

“I was expecting a person to greet me, where is the person who manages you, EM400? I want to see them” He asks as Jerry's expression remains placid, they moved backward and made a gesture for him to follow them. After the events of yesterday, they had gotten a distinct impression that this applicant was impatient to get the interview started.  
  
> _**Report Update:**_ _Applicant_ _was hoping for a human member of staff to greet them._  
  
“Mr. McNeill is our current technician. He and Mr. Hawthorne are waiting for us in maintenance. We'll guide you!" They express, they contain a spring in their step as they lead the applicant away from the park entrance. "You can call us Jerry if you'd like, it would be easier than calling us by our model name. Don't you agree?" They inquire, glancing back to see that Garth had frowned at them.  
  
> _He frowns at us like Mathias does when we’ve said something that annoys him, maybe they’ll get along?_

“What kind of name is Jerry and why do you refer to yourself as we? I’m only speaking to one of you.” He inquired with a cold inflection, Jerry’s expression dropped slightly at Garth’s tone. Curious children often asked them those questions, but never quite so firmly as Garth had.  
  
“Mr. Hawthorne called us Jerry after his great-grandfather, Jeremiah Hawthorne; who opened Pirates’ Cove in the early 1940s during the rise of pirate-themed films in that era. He implied that we look a lot like him, that it would be respectful to give us that name. All EM400s in Pirates’ Cove are interconnected and linked to the park’s security. For ease of communication around guests, we refer to ourselves collectively." Jerry responded with a tone of warmth that caused Garth to stare at them with a tight-lipped expression.

“Giving an android a name like that will only break a person's heart when you all eventually break. We never gave the EM400s names in Cedar Point there were just too damn many of you. Interconnected eh? We didn’t allow that in Cedar Point. It would cause a huge maintenance headache, one of you fails catastrophically? It rolls onto the others. Then the park stops, the downtime for that would cost more money to get fixed than this park makes in a year." He responded, the news filtered through the networked androids simultaneously with a sense of mild disappointment.  
  
> _**Report Update:**_ _Applicant_ _does not seem particul_ _arly caring towards_ _the_ _androids_ _in his care_ _beyond_ _the_ _necessity_ _of keeping the park runnin_ _g._

“How many of us operate in Cedar Point, Mr. Burton?” Jerry asks with a tentative smile to which earns another frown from Garth before he figured there was no reason not to answer the android’s curiosity on the walk to maintenance. He would never accept that kind of behavior from the EM400s he maintained, but this was a different park with different rules.

“In the thousands, easily! With more kept in storage to cycle out and replace when necessary! Something this place could benefit from, I’d wager!” He explained to Jerry who looked openly impressed that the other park had so many of their kin operating at once.  
  
> _It must take a lot of work_ _to manage so many of us!_

“What made you want to work with us, Mr. Burton?” Jerry inquires again, the question earns another frown from their applicant.  
  
“Hrmph, your social and guest relations protocols are tuned far too high. You ask too many questions for an android that is meant to amuse children, Jerry.” He responds sternly and watches the android's LED flickering intensely with activity. Whatever the android was processing seemed to apply to them all, as in his view he could see at least two others also processing something.

> _**Report Update:**_ _Applicant does not seem willing to answer our question regarding why he wants to work with us._

“Our apologies sir, we engage in conversation with guests on a constant basis to ensure that their visit to Pirates' Cove is as enjoyable as possible. We will refrain from additional conversation with you if that is what you would prefer."Jerry confesses as they approach the maintenance building, retracting his artificial skin to unlock the door. “Mr. Hawthorne and Mr. Mathias are right inside along with several of us that require repairs. We will not accompany you inside, our duty to guide you here is complete." With that they heard a sigh of relief from Garth, they do not respond to the sound as they turn to leave, the others, however, express their mild misgivings through the network.

_**> Report Update: **__Applicant is responsive to us but negative. We are not what he is expecting._ _ **–**_ _The applicant is now entering_ _ **Phase Three**_ of the interview _ **. – Closing Report.**_

The first thing Garth encounters is that the Pirates' Cove maintenance bay would fit no more than 20 androids at a push, even though it backed onto a considerable storage warehouse and had amenities for the human staff. It was not an impressive setup, and neither were the androids he could see. At least two of them would have been decommissioned, stripped of useful parts and then new ones deployed in their place at Cedar Point.  
  
> _We can’t tell what he’s thinking about us, but it does not look hopeful._

“Welcome to maintenance, Mr. Burton. I’m Mathias McNeill; I manage the androids. Over there is Mr. Hawthorne who you’ve already met.” Mathias greets him as he approaches and extends his hand to shake Garth's, the applicant looked at him with a stern eye before he took the technician's waiting hand and shook it briskly.  
  
“The pleasure is all yours, Mr. McNeill. I’d like to get started a soon as possible. I take it these are for me to repair?” He asks as he gestured to the group of damaged, but active Jerrys that were watching the interaction with passive smiles. Mathias’ brows furrowed at the tone that Garth had used, the man sounded neither pleased or interested in meeting him or what he had to say. Well, Mathias wasn't going to take that, not in his maintenance bay.  
  
> _Mathias is never easy to impress, but he doesn’t seem happy with this applicant either._

“Just the one will do, Mr. Burton. We have other applicants that will be tested much like you. Pick whichever one you wish to work on.” Mr. Hawthorne explains from a corner of the room, like Mathias he had also caught the applicant’s tone. He wasn't impressed, but he was not prepared to turn away another applicant just yet.  
  
Mr. Burton took his time to examine each of the damaged androids thoroughly, as he did he watched them observe him as he moved between them. The way their optic processors shifted between him and the others, their smiles nervous and uncertain of the intensity of his stare, these EM400s were not well managed. An EM400 performing as intended would have been oblivious to his staring, idle and waiting for an order with no hesitance or discomfort behind it's pre-programmed eager disposition.  
  
He settled on the Jerry that had been worked on the day before, he noted that their smile was more composed and obedient than the others. With the tools and replacement parts laid out, he set out to work. Each damaged plate that he removed sent sharp alarms of warning to them all. He wasn’t at all gentle with replacing them, either. It was apparent that repairs in Cedar Point had speed and efficiency as a priority, rather than ensuring that each plate replaced and installed without any errors. It had the Jerrys concerned for their kin in Cedar Point, but also for themselves if this is how they would be repaired in the future.

> _We do not like this, this is unpleasant to us. Mathias may not like us, but he does not treat us this harshly!_

Mathias watched the repairs unfold with a cautious gaze. Garth was a competent technician. That was more than he could have said for Mrs. Sarandon the day before, at least this applicant seemed capable of fulfilling the trial Richard had set up for them. He watched the other androids observing the repairs, their LEDs a blazing red as they processed the other Jerry's seeming discomfort. They had not spoken once since Mr. Burton had arrived in maintenance, perhaps this applicant would be a good thing for the park. Once some ground rules were laid out as to who ran the maintenance bay, he could imagine them working well together.

The repair took over an hour to complete, much faster than Mathias would have taken under the same circumstances. Garth pulled away from the workbench and watched as the Jerry silently stood up from the workbench, it’s synthetic skin repairing and covering it's pale frame as they dressed into a new set of uniform. They turned back, glancing at the others with an unreadable expression, their LED spun yellow as they continued to process errors in their biosensors from the repair.

> _We do not like being repaired that way, it hurts us._

“Well done, Mr. Burton. You’re the first person to complete the trial I set forward. We have other applicants waiting, but we will be in touch within the next couple of days to let you know of our decision. One of the Jerrys will guide you to the staff bathroom to clean yourself up and then guide you back out of the park.” Mr. Hawthorne enthused, his attention focused on the man and not the Jerrys that were watching him intently.

“Of course, Mr. Hawthorne… I am eager to hear back from you soon.” Garth responds as he turns to follow the Jerry that had arrived to guide him out. Mr. Hawthorne waited patiently for the applicant to leave before he turned to another Jerry expectantly. “What did you gather from your report, lads?”

“Mr. Burton's overall response to us was cold, he was disappointed that he had not been greeted by a human member of staff. But his impressions of the park also seemed tainted as if he anticipated something similar to his experiences of Cedar Point. We conclude that he is well adapted to the expectations of his prior position, but not to the expectations you uphold." They respond objectively to Mr. Hawthornes’ request for a report, masking their discontentment behind their programming for now.  
  
“Interesting report, lads… It seems that my plan to have you observe the applicants has performed beyond my expectations. While I am not impressed with the applicant's attitude, I am impressed with his performance. We will pick up the interviews again this time tomorrow. Mathias, a word in my office please." Mr. Hawthorne demands, with reluctance Mathias follows, as he passes one of the Jerrys and frowns at them.

"I know you don't like that applicant, but you better get used to it. I told you they weren't here to be your friends.” He warned them before jogging to catch up with Richard. The Jerrys stand, glancing at each other as they process the day's events thus far.

> _We’ll see about that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garth may be cold and critical, but he's efficient at getting the job done regardless of how unpleasant the experience is for the Jerrys, he's not the technician they hope for but there's a chance for better yet!
> 
> We explore a little bit of the history of the Pirates' Cove and how the Jerrys got their name, and also get to know about another park and how it operates it's own EM400s. I won't pretend and say all parks care for or treat their EM400s well, because if they did the story wouldn't be as interesting. Neither would it be true to the game.


	8. Interviews Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an applicant doesn't turn up for the interview, Mr. Hawthorne vents his frustrations to one of the Jerrys.

DATE  
**AUGUST** **1** **1** **TH**  
\---  
TIME  
AM **9:** **20**

The Jerrys observe Mr. Hawthorne watching them perform the day's routine tasks ahead of the newest interview that morning. There is a growing air of anticipation running through them all, they were all eagerly awaiting him to inform them of the next applicant due to arrive. A raised hand is enough to stop one of them from proceeding past the park owner, the android turns to watch him with a gentle smile as the others remain uninterrupted in their protocols, their LED flashes a vivid yellow as they link in to listen to the conversation.  
  
> _This is a change of pace for us, he usually tells who we’re seeing in his office._  
  
“Can we help you with something, Mr. Hawthorne, sir?” They ask him with an eager chirp in their tone, Mr. Hawthorne shakes his head. He didn't need them to do anything other than what he had already informed them to do, he just needed to ensure they knew who their applicant would be today.

“Your applicant today is a Mr. Edward Lansing, a Security Consultant for Stratford Tower, he specializes in repairs for the JB200s, the models are specialized in surveillance and with you all being tightly linked to the park's security his knowledge could be quite insightful!" He informs them, Jerry continues to smile at him as the others relay their own thoughts on the matter.

> _The park’s security could use an_ _upgrade, it_ _doesn’t have the_ _processing power needed to handle the footage we record every day_ _._

“We will watch for his arrival and provide our report of his responses to you. Mr. Hawthorne, we’re glad to be of service.” Jerry responds and smiles brighter as Mr. Hawthorne claps them warmly on the shoulders, the stimulus is new and strangely pleasant to them.

“Good lad, I’m proud of you all.” He says before he turns and walks away from them. They watch and inwardly preen from the compliment from the park owner. The man did not give them compliments often and never touched them unless absolutely necessary. It felt nice to be genuinely appreciated and acknowledged by Mr. Hawthorne for providing him with their reports on applicants.

_ > _ _**Creating Report: ‘** _ _**Edward Lansing** _ _**’ –** _ _Report created – Awaiting further information._

The park begins to get busier, but the Jerrys continue to watch for their applicant. The time for Edward to arrive lapses and they start getting concerned. They had not anticipated another applicant to be late, their internal clocks tick over for another half-hour before they inform Mr. Hawthorne of the applicant’s non-arrival.

> _**Initial Report:**_ _Applicant has_ _not arrived yet._ _–_ _ **Querying**_ _ **Mr. Hawthorne**_ _ **for further instructions.**_

The news that the applicant had not arrived yet had not gone over well, with Mr. Hawthorne immediately on the phone in his office, attempting to call the applicant to get an answer. The Jerry at the office door could hear the irritation in the park owners' tone during the duration of the call. It seemed that the applicant had been offered more to stay at Stratford than the park's position offered them and had negated to inform Mr. Hawthorne that they would not arrive. The sound of frustration from the park owner had all of the Jerrys on alert, it was clear that the setback was one Mr. Hawthorne hadn’t intended.

> _**Report Update:**_ _Applicant_ _has not arrived_ _for the interview_ _._ _–_ _ **Closing Report.**_

“Jerry, come in please.” He calls to them from beyond the office door, they oblige as readily as always with a concerned and caring smile as they stand before his desk and watch at him keenly.

“Is there something wrong, Mr. Hawthorne sir?” They ask and watch as the man drummed his fingers against the desk, the setback had frustrated him greatly. This was supposed to be the third interview, but only one applicant had proven themselves capable of the trial he had set.  
  
“I am disappointed, Jerry… these interviews were intended to ensure that you would have another capable technician available on site should Mathias become unable to handle the strain of repairing you all. But the events of the past few days have been unacceptable! One didn't have the resolve, the second has what I asked for in an applicant but shows no respect for my park's traditions, the third hasn't bothered to arrive. The fourth? The fourth will be this afternoon. I will be informing them of the change of schedule. I cannot waste any more time than I already have in this search." He expressed with a dour tone, Jerry's brows raise in concern as he gives Mr. Hawthorne a nod of understanding.  
  
> _Mr. Hawthorne is clearly frustrated by the lack of results, we should ask if there is more we could do more to help._

“We understand your frustrations in trying to find us a new technician, we are grateful that you included us in your deliberations. But may we ask if there anything else we can do to help?” They ask, earning a sigh from the now tired-looking park owner.

“Your reports have been of great help to my decisions thus far, Jerry… I’m afraid I don’t know how else you can assist me in this. Unless you have suggestions you intend to share with me, I would be interested to hear them..." Mr. Hawthorne replies and watches the Jerry closely, the others eagerly generate suggestions to put forward.  
  
> _We_ _c_ _ould_ _propose the_ _use_ _of_ _touch as a means of building a rapport with our potential technician!_  
  
“Touch, sir… We are tactile models, being able to touch the applicant to get their impressions would provide us with more valuable information as to how the applicants would respond to us regularly." Jerry suggested, earning a thoughtful and concerned expression from Mr. Hawthorne.

“I can’t have you handling the applicants as if they are children, Jerry. Adults don’t like being impulsively hugged by androids, it will cause more questions than I am prepared to answer should someone take offense to the gesture." Mr. Hawthorne returns and the EM400 network's activity downturned in disappointment.  
  
> _We_ _would never intentionally put the park at risk by causing an incident._

“We would never hug the applicants without permission, sir. A hug would not be necessary in this case, all we would need is for the applicant to touch the biosensors on our exposed arms, or even hands while we were walking with them to maintenance. Anything that cannot be construed or cause distress to the applicant would suffice." Jerry stated. A concerned look lingered in the park owner's face as he considered the suggestion.

“Hrm, I am still uncertain about this suggestion Jerry. I won't deny, touch is intrinsic to your functions, and some degree of light contact can be expected from you. I will allow you to try this suggestion out with the next applicant, but the moment they express discomfort you are to stop. Am I making myself clear, Jerry?" Mr. Hawthorne questions the android, who nods in understanding, appreciative of the level of trust that had been given to them.

> _Mr. Hawthorne has placed a lot of trust in us to perform this task, we must not fail._

“We understand, sir. We will not disappoint you, thank you for considering our suggestion.” They gladly respond, with a satisfied hum the park owner motions for them to leave.

“See that you don’t, lads. I will call for you again once our fourth applicant arrives, I need to make the call to inform them of a change of schedule. Please let yourself out quietly.” Mr. Hawthorne comments, he watches the android leave before he picks up the file of the next applicant, opening it to find the contact number. There were two to pick from, one was a local number, seemingly the applicant's current place of employment that Mr. Hawthorne vaguely recognizes. The other was a cell phone number. He opts to try the cell before the work phone, knowing that it may be too early to catch the applicant at work.  
  
“I hope Ms. Palin is prepared for the sudden change in schedule, the Pirates' Cove could certainly use some good news right about now.” Mr. Hawthorne spoke to himself as he dials the number and waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed who Ms. Palin is? We're not going to have her arrive straight away, there's time for a coffee and sass with Leroy first.
> 
> I got to admit, I don't like this chapter. It wasn't at all how I initially planned it to turn out, but my own personal circumstances / schedule have changed so much that I've had to alter my story outline a bit and I wanted to parody my own frustrations into the story. I have no intentions of abandoning Fairground Attractions, but there's a good chance that updates are going to be a lot slower than usual for a while. Just so I can sort things out on my end. I'll try to respond to any comments as best I can in the interim.


End file.
